


A Pair of Rakes

by whiterabbit1613



Series: The October 13 [5]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Gen, Humor, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>xxxHolic and all associated characters are the property of Clamp.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Pair of Rakes

**Author's Note:**

> xxxHolic and all associated characters are the property of Clamp.

The October 13: Day 5  
Fandom: xxxHolic  
Prompt: leaves  


 

     Fall chores were no less onerous for Watanuki, but it helped that he generally enjoyed them. Airing out the house while the days were still warm, readying the plants for their long winter rest – these things were more relaxing and more pleasant than the grueling process of spring cleaning, or the summer's endless carrying of cool water for Yuuko-san's wading pool.

     Take, for example, raking leaves. Every fall, the beautiful old trees surrounding the shop's property put on a show that lasted a week or so, turning brilliant orange and yellow before letting the bright spots of color turn brown and tumble lazily to the ground. Watanuki liked walking home during those weeks, the crisp air touching his nose with a hint of pink, and the natural world around him showing one last burst of glory before dying away for the winter. 

     He arrived at the shop one afternoon to find Yuuko standing out front, a pair of rakes in hand. He smiled as he greeted her, and as he came closer she held a rake out to him.

     "Am I raking leaves today?" he asked.

     "Of course," Yuuko replied. "After you make me snacks."

     With a sigh, Watanuki nodded and went inside, placing his bag in its customary corner of the kitchen. By the time he was done preparing something to eat (and of course digging the appropriate bottle of alcohol out of the cabinet), the early evening chill had started to creep into the air, and he put his coat on to go out.

     To his surprise and dismay, Domeki was standing in the yard, talking to Yuuko and Mokona. Watanuki huffed out a breath of displeasure and stormed over to the pair.

     "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger at his classmate. 

     "He's here to help you," Yuuko replied with a grin. "It's payment for a favor I did him last week."

     Watanuki's ears turned red at the tips as he realized that the 'favor' had been a direct result of him almost getting his soul eaten by yet another hungry spirit. Domeki had somehow managed to save him – as usual – at the last minute, in the most embarrassing way possible.

     Yuuko handed them each a rake, and bidding them a cheery farewell, scampered off to enjoy her snacks. 

     Domeki started raking near the gate; Watanuki went to the far corner of the yard to start his work, raking furiously to cover his desire to strangle the obnoxiously calm and cool archer. What bothered him most was how little anything bothered Domeki.

     Eventually, they had amassed all the leaves into one big pile, working steadily closer as the afternoon wore on. Domeki started raking everything onto a big tarp as Watanuki gave the yard a last once-over to make sure he'd gotten everything. As he swept the last few leaves onto the pile, he wasn't paying attention to Domeki at all, which is why it was such a surprise to find himself suddenly buried in leaves. They were everywhere – in his eyes, in his mouth, in his shoes – and he abruptly realized that he had been shoved into the pile.

     "DOMEKI!" he yelled, and heard a self-satisfied little _ha!_ from his classmate. As he struggled out of the pile screaming invectives, he found Domeki leaning over him and smirking.

     "What was that for?" he asked, infuriated.

     Domeki just blinked. "What _wasn't_ it for?"


End file.
